Nostalgia Masa Kecil
by Kitazawa Nami
Summary: prequel Mimpi Pertama di Malam Pertama di Asrama / "Hoi poni rata, Menma-nii mencarimu!" / "Orochi-chan menyukaimu!" / NaruHina


Nostalgia Masa Kecil prequel Mimpi Pertama di Malam Pertama di Asrama

Oleh: Kitazawa Nami

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishomoto

Didedikasikan kepada readers yang menginginkan fanfic "Mimpi Pertama di Malam Pertama di Asrama" bisa lebih panjang.

.

"Neji-san, haruskah aku balik sekarang?" tanya Hinata lesu pada Neji yang mengantarkannya ke asrama Hinata.

"Harus sekarang Hinata, bukankah besok kau sudah mulai masuk?" Neji menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dengan kalimat pertanyaan balik yang Hinata juga tahu jawabannya dan hal itu membuatnya kesal.

'Selamat tinggal liburan panjangku' batin Hinata kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela mobil yang dikendarai mereka. Saat itu masih pagi sekitar pukul sepuluh di waktu Konoha. Hinata melihat ada beberapa anak - anak berjalan berdampingan keluar dari gerbang sebuah sekolah, ada yang menenteng tas, menggoda temannya, bercakap dengan temannya, ada yang diseberangkan petugas, ada yang membeli jajan dan kegiatan lainnya yang terlihat oleh pengguna jalan yang melintasi kawasan sekolah tersebut, termasuk Hinata.

.

Gadis cantik berambut indigo tersebut mulai bernostalgia mengingat masa kecilnya di sekolah dasar, tanpa dia sadari Neji memperhatikan perubahan wajah Hinata yang mulai memerah dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Neji kemudian mengamati apa yang sedang dilihat adik sepupunya itu kemudian dia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan kembali fokus menyetir mobil. "Si rubah itu." Hinata bergumam tanpa dia sadari sendiri. "Gimana ya keadaan orang menyebalkan itu?" Kemudian muncul tanda siku perempatan di dahi Hinata jika dia hidup di komik, tetapi karena Hinata tidak sebagai gambar yang muncul berikutnya wajah datarnya yang terkesan bosan. "Kau jangan mengingatnya lagi. Tak baik." Neji menasehati Hinata dan ditanggapi anggukan oleh Hinata kemudian Hinata berusaha untuk tidak mengingat teman sekolah dasarnya yang sering menjahilinya yaitu seseorang lelaki dengan tiga goresan di masing" pipinya dan membuatnya dipanggil rubah oleh beberapa teman - teman sekolahnya.

.

"Hoi hoi poni rata, tadi Menma-nii mencarimu" ucap seorang anak laki - laki berambut kuning pada Hinata yang masih duduk di bangkunya membaca buku. Hinata tetap tidak memperhatikan Naruto yang terus berbicara di depannya. "Poni rata dengarkan, kemarin Menma-nii menanyakan tentangmu dan bla bla bla" Hinata tetap tak bergeming membuat Naruto semakin kesal. "Hoi kau tak mendengarkanku?" Kemudian anak laki - laki itu hendak mengambil buku Hinata tetapi Hinata malah melayangkan buku itu sampai menampar wajah Naruto meskipun tidak keras. Naruto yang merasa dipukul langsung membela diri dan memukul kepala Hinata dengan tangannya beberapa kali kemudian mengumpat "kusso! Dasar poni rata! Menma-nii menyukaimu lho!" Kali ini Hinata mulai kehilangan pertahanan dirinya, kepalanya masih berdenyut karena pukulan itu kemudian dia sedikit terisak memandang Naruto yang masih menampakkan wajah tak berdosa duduk di depannya masih menghadapnya seperti tadi. "Orochi-chan menyukaimu!" Jawabnya Hinata pada Naruto dan Naruto hanya mendelik, 'Orochi? Si bencong yang bekerja di salon depan sekolahku?' Kemudian Naruto berdiri berjalan ke belakang Hinata dan melayangkan buku tebal hingga mengenai punggung Hinata. Gadis itu kemudian terisak. Teman - teman sekelas Hinata tak ada yang berani membela Hinata karena takut jika malah ikut dipukul Naruto. Hinata hanya menangis sendirian sambil sedikit ditahan akan tetapi tiba - tiba Naruto datang lagi menghadapnya kali ini dia membuat lelucon garing, "Menma-nii menyukai poni ratamu karena dia suka Dora" ucapnya masih dengan tampang tak berdosa, Hinata yang mendengarnya mau tak mau menahan senyumannya kemudian akhirnya mereka berdua tertawa bersama. "Kau aneh poni rata, sedikit menangis sedikit tertawa dasar!" Ucap Naruto pergi dari hadapan Hinata dan berkumpul bersama teman - teman laki - lakinya. Memang setiap hari Naruto akan mendatangi Hinata bercerita tentang Menma kakaknya yang menyukai Hinata hanya sebagai candaan atau cemoohan lalu Hinata menjawab bahwa Orochimaru bencong salon depan sekolah dasar mereka menyukai Naruto kemudian Hinata akan dipukul Naruto lantas Naruto kembali dengan candaan garing tetapi tetap mampu membuat Hinata tertawa. Dan hal itu terjadi berulang - ulang saat mereka duduk di bangku kelas lima sekolah dasar.

.

"Hinata! Kakimu pasti akan dipukul nenek jika melihatmu begitu!" Ucap Neji pada Hinata ketika Hinata menggerakkan kakinya naik turun seperti menghitung nada lagu. "Aku bosan Neji-nii, macetnya lama sekali" jawab Hinata kemudian menguap lebar. "Kau tidak sopan Hinata!" Ucap Neji ketus kemudian Hinata hanya bisa menanggapinya dengan senyuman masam.

.

"Dua tiga empat lima enam tujuh delapan" Hinata masih kecil mendengar suara cempreng Naruto yang seperti menghitung senam tapi dia tidak ambil pusing. Beberapa hari kemudian Hinata mendengar Naruto mengucapkan hitungan itu lagi "lima enam tujuh delapan satu dua," kemudian Hinata mendelik ke arah Naruto dan Naruto memang sedang memperhatikannya kemudian bocah berambut kuning itu lantas tertawa. Hinata semakin dibuat bingung kemudian mendengar Naruto mengucapkan hitungan itu lagi, kali ini Hinata sadar dia sedang menggerakkan kakinya bosan lalu dia berpikir mungkinkah. Hinata dengan santai menghentikan gerakan kakinya lalu suara Naruto yang duduk di atas meja tak jauh darinya menghadap ke arah Hinata berhenti. Saat Hinata menggerakkan lagi suara itu muncul lagi dan begitu seterusnya hingga beberapa kali. Akhirnya Hinata sadar dan akhirnya menghentikan gerakan bosannya, kemudian dia berpikir harus berhati - hati setelah ini.

.

"Neji-nii pulang sekarang?" tanya Hinata pada kakak sepupunya yang telah mengantarkan dirinya dan barang - barang bawaan ke dalam asrama. "Ya, kenapa Hinata?" tanya Neji balik di pintu masuk asrama. Hinata hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan, "Terimakasih Neji-nii." Setelah percakapan singkat tersebut Neji kemudian berpamitan pada Hinata mereka berjabat tangan dan berpisah di pintu masuk asrama putri tempat Hinata tinggal sekarang. Ketika Hinata kembali ke kamarnya Ino sedang menata barang bawaannya. "Hinata sudah selesai mengantar?" tanya Ino ramah. "Ya, sekarang Neji-nii sudah di perjalanan pulang," jawab Hinata lesu.

.

Malam harinya di asrama putri terkesan sunyi. Hinata kembali dari kamar mandi ke kamarnya merasa sedikit merinding dengan suasana malam yang mencekam. Dengan langkah gontai Hinata berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya dan merentangkan kedua tangannya bersiap untuk tidur. "Kau kecapekan Hinata-san?" tanya Ino, sahabat sekamar Hinata saat di asrama sejak dua bulan lalu. "Iya Ino-san aku tidur duluan ya? Oyasuminasai Ino-san," pamit Hinata kemudian mengambil selimut untuk melindunginya dari hawa dingin. "Oyasumi Hinata-san," jawab Ino yang masih mengoleskan krim malam disekitar wajahnya untuk menjaga kecantikannya dan mencegah jerawat.

-END-


End file.
